httydfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Vervain
Vervain is a hybrid species created by Eir Stormheart and is set to appear in How To Train Your Dragon: Unbreakable Bonds. Biography Vervain has been kept in isolation within a lab on Blood Briar Island, being only half aware of her surroundings over the course of her growth. Like most of the hybrids, she has been an experimental test of cross breeding by Eir Stormheart and her associates to create the perfect hybrid. As a result, she has been monitored closely for the past sixteen years on her progression and was one of those found to be successful in making the right steps. With so little interaction beyond her drugged state and examining her capabilities, Vervain has gone untrained and unsocialized during development. Therefore, this has left her with having to have some kind of symbotic relationship with others to better understand the world around herself. Personality Despite her captivity and mistreatment, Vervain is actually quite docile and quiet. She has spent years under a drugged state and has barely been aware of her conditions, therefore compared to some of her fellow hybrids she is a bit more curious and willing to trust. Calm and level headed, she is perhaps more mature than the rest of the hybrids but is playful and mischievous as well. But when the time calls for it, Vervain can be aggressive and protective as swiftly as she can be humorous, going on instinct most of the time to direct her actions and feelings. Appearance Vervain is a hybrid of a Deadly Nadder and Stormcutter dragon species. Her main body is that of a Nadder from head to foot with the crown-of-spines and spines lining the tail. However, she has the four wings, more prehensile tail, and tail fin of the Stormcutter, making her more maneuverable than her Nadder forefathers. She also shares the cheek spines seen with the Stormcutter while her size is smaller than that of her Stormcutter parent but larger and taller than a normal Deadly Nadder. Her main color is a forest green that fades into an almost moss green and dark pink, giving her a foliage-like appearance overall. Her eyes are likewise lighter green and darker green speckles covering along her body while her feet claws, wings claws, and spines are all a red-violet. Abilities *'Magnesium Fire:' Vervain inherited the fire of her Nadder father, one of the hottest fire types of dragon kind.She can fire a tornado-shaped fire that can also create a more powerful, white colored flame when in a state of anger or stress. *'Air Current Detection:' Using her four wings, Vervain can detect the changes in wind currents when she is in flight allowing her to adjust her direction and altitude as needed and use it to her advantage. *'Keen eyesight/Smell:' Inherited from both parents, Vervain has exceptional eyesight to catch even the smallest of details and disturbances and her smell is to the level of a Deadly Nadder. *'Physical Attributes:' Vervain has the streamlined scales of her nadder father but is surprisingly durable as well thanks to her Stormcutter lineage, sharing the agility of her nadder brethren and great maneuverability of the stormcutters. She has a flexible prehensile tail and frills on her cheeks that help navigate air currents. *'Spines/Venom:' Vervain’s body is covered in spines in which she can fire from her body, either with several spines at once or a single spine with deadly accuracy. These spines are full of a potent venom that can knock out a full grown dragon and causes humans to become severely ill. Weaknesses Like the Deadly Nadder, Vervain has a blind spot in front of her snout due to her nose horn and can only see within a certain range, thus relying heavily on scent and sound. Though faster than a Stormcutter, she is slower than her Nadder ancestors and therefore often relies on her more maneuverable and agile form. If Vervain’s tail fin was ever damaged it would make is difficult to steer or maintain balance in flight. Given the green in her scales, Vervain would be almost perfect in a forest setting to blend in, but given the pink in certain parts of her body blending in is limited. Trivia *Vervain's name comes from the poisonous plant of the same name, partially inspired by her plant-like appearance and intended ability to use some form of venom. Category:Sharp Class dragons Category:Tracker Class Dragons Category:Dragon Hybrids and Subspecies Category:Rinilya94's Characters